


Death is not the end

by yourlordoftheskies



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlordoftheskies/pseuds/yourlordoftheskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Egyptian gods could live forever.. but that did not mean their human companions could. At some point, watching Bek grow older, Horus has to realize he has to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death is not the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction on this site and in this fandom. Please let me know what you think.

Many summers has passed after the whole saving Egypt from Set. Hathor was saved by Horus and Bek finally married Zaya. Horus had watched the two mortals love, fight and love once more. Always there for his close companion and the wife of Bek. Horus watched how Zaya got pregnant of their first child and blessed them with good fortune. Horus watched how Bek became closer and closer to Horus as time passed. Zaya loved Bek but she had accepted that she had to share her husband.

It was one of those nights where Zaya was with Hathor for the night. The kids were watched by Thoth, who was too busy reading them stories below his intelligence. Bek was running over the rooftops, trying to dodge Horus sweeping down to grab him. His advisor was a clever male who knew how to tease a god and Horus loved every minute of it. He swooped down once more before grabbing the mortal and flew up high in the sky. Bek laughed as he held onto the strong arms wrapped around his chest. Feeling Horus his heartbeat strong against his back. A sigh escaped him and soon a cough.

Horus looked down at Bek who waved it off. "It is nothing Horus... just a cough." A smile on his face and Horus believed him.

They said Horus could see anything.. but he refused to see the grey starting to appear in Bek's hair. He did not want to see that the wrinkles became worse with both mortals. How their kids grew up and how they grew old. Horus told himself that Bek would be fine.. that he still had a long life to live. Horus refused to see that Bek had become more fragile.

Their rough games became too rough. Bek's speed became less and less. Horus always tried to lure him into another one of the games but Bek refused.

Not even Ra could stop time..

As Bek laid beside Horus, his tiny mortal who was once so young and playful was now an adult. The god wrapped his arms tightly around Bek and buried his face in the wavy blond hair of the mortal. He held him as close as possible, praying that Bek's time would not come yet.

Zaya was the first to go. She had passed away in the middle of the night. Her once brown hair was greyish, her skin wrinkled but a smile on her face. She had begun her journey into the Underworld. Her death.. made Horus snap back into reality. Mortals did not live as long as the gods did... and they never would.

After Zaya's death, Horus was gentle with Bek, he stayed near him, fearing each day would be the last day. Each night he held Bek close, fearing Bek would never see the sun rising again.

Horus held Bek tight against his body, fearing the day Anubis would come to get him. Time passed quickly for a mortal... faster than for a god.

When that day had come, Horus was woken up by the sight of Anubis gently shaking his shoulder. The king of Egypt was confused until he felt the cold body of his mortal lover and best friend. Bek had passed away in the night. His heart was broken and Horus watched how Bek took Anubis his hand and looked at the god of death.

He reached out to his friend, a soft whisper on his lips.

 

"Until immortality Bek... we will meet again.."


End file.
